


How I feel

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Tales from the library [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dreams, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mornings, Totally In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Do you know how I feel now?" Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, pulling him to his chest."No Gregory, I do not know."





	How I feel

"Do you know how I feel now?" Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, pulling him to his chest.  
"No Gregory, I do not know."  
"How you feel love?"  
"Hot." Mycroft kicked off the blanket.  
"Not what I meant." Greg chuckled.  
"Tired, because someone kept me up all night long." he smiled and kissed Greg. "I have no idea what you are enquiring about my dear."  
"I feel like a teenager in love."  
"What is that like?"  
"You know..." he nuzzled his head under Mycroft's chin.  
"No, I don't."  
"No?" Greg’s head shot up hitting Mycroft on the chin.  
"Hey!" he rubbed his hurt chin.  
"So sorry. Let me kiss it better..." Mycroft rolled his eyes, Greg took his hand away and kissed his chin. "Better?"  
"Thank you." he mumbled. "It hurts here too you know." he pointed at his jaw.  
"Not getting out of the conversation Mr."  
"I didn't have anyone during my school years. There is nothing else to be told."  
"That is sad."  
"Why?" Mycroft frowned.  
"You were alone all those years, no one there to comfort you, tell you how gorgeous you are, how amazing you are...that you are loved, accepted and wanted."  
"I didn't miss it" he shrugged.  
"Liar." Greg rolled on top of him resting his head on his chest.  
"Would you be so kind and..."  
"Nope; staying here." Mycroft ran his fingers through his silver hair.  
"You wanted to say that love makes you act silly?"  
"Yes." he chuckled.  
"Apparently not me."  
"Not you." he mumbled.  
"That doesn't mean I don't love you!"  
"I know My...calm down love." he smiled, feeling Mycroft's heart race under his palms. "I know it." he whispered and stroked circles over is heart.  
"Thank you." he whispered. Greg kissed him and settled back still smiling at him widely. "What is it?"  
"I love the way you look in the morning. Hair sticking everywhere, pillow indentations, smells amazing…nothing hidden yet." he kissed him. “Just a bit sleepy Mycroft Holmes.”  
"Your fault." he yawned.  
"Not that you stopped me."  
"No need to remind me to what I said." Greg laughed and rolled off him. "I love you Gregory." Mycroft whispered turning towards him, but the bed was empty. He slowly sat up, waiting for Greg to take his hand and pull him back to a kiss before he starts his day...that didn't happen this time and won't happen ever again. He laid back burying his face to Greg’s pillow, which still smelled like him and finally let his tears flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a cute little story, but then ended differently...I have no cotrol over my brain, sorry.


End file.
